Izaya Orihara x Reader Winter Special
by iSakuraSnow
Summary: You've always been Izaya Orihara's collegemate, but now you're spending your Christmas with Izaya as his coworker. With all these Christmas miracles and joyous events, can you and Izaya possibly become more than just "friends"? Release Date: 12/15/14 Chapters: 9/9 Accepting requests for extra chapters!
1. The Beginning of a Beautiful Christmas

**Chapter One****: The Beginning of a Beautiful Christmas**

**You have been intelligent ever since you've enrolled into school, and up until college, you've been the top student, so who's the top student now? Izaya Orihara, of course, the mischievous yet intelligent man of class 1A. He's never had an imperfect test score, allowing him to remain number one. You always study, day and night, but despite your effort, you've never managed to surpass him, which frustrates you. It annoys you even more when you hear everyone talking about him. With his charming looks and intellectual brain, it is no wonder why he wouldn't be the talk of the campus.**

**However, your opinion on him soon swayed on the day you personally met him in the campus' library. You entered the library with the book you were reading when you noticed Izaya on the computer trying to hack a program, and the moment you took a seat not too far besides him to read in peace, he turned to you and called your name. The two of you exchanged introductions, although Izaya seemed to know everything about you already, and right when your unsocial mouth had nothing else to say, Izaya confessed how he found you quite "interesting". He never knew there was someone out there who could work so hard and be so smart. As arrogant as Izaya may seem, he doesn't look down on people, and he certainly did not look down on you. **

**Ever since then, you began visiting the library more frequently, and every time, you would see Izaya there, who constantly tries to start a conversation with you. His presence always surprised you for with his handsome looks and smooth conversation skills, you would think he is a socialite, but instead, he spends most of his time alone in the library. That's how the rest of the school year progress: You two conversed in the library everyday and occasionally met up outside of school during summer vacation in this Russian sushi place.**

**Little did you know, your college years were over and you're off to graduate and find a job. You had been taking the path towards being a lawyer for a long time, but now you realized you aren't really interesting in that career anymore. Besides, your main dream right now is to continue to be with Izaya, so one day, around graduation, you asked Izaya what's he's going to do in the near future. When he told you he'll be an information broker, you didn't hesitate to ask whether or not you can work for him. With a mischievous smirk, he accepted your offer, and that's why you are here sitting in the "home" of Izaya Orihara.**

**Izaya-chan was rapidly typing information into his computer when he spoke out loud merrily. "That's the first building to be decorated!" He said.**

**"****Hmm?" You stood up to walk over to Izaya's desk and saw on his computer monitor three people decorating their home with Christmas lights and decors.**

**"****Want to head over there to watch them work? We would be the first ones besides them to see the finishing project!~"**

**"****Eh?! Are they really going to manage to finish decorating by the time we get there?" **

**"****Well, that building isn't close, but it isn't far either. I'm pretty sure they'll finish by the time we get there." Izaya-chan leaned in towards you and whispered into your ears. "Trust me, okay?~" **

**Shivers ran down your spine as you leaned away from him, and you started to gather your jacket. Blushing furiously, you said, "O-Okay, I trust you... Let's go." **

**Izaya had an accomplished look on his face as he, too, equipped his fluffy jacket. Putting his keys in his pocket, he opened the door to the outside world. Cold air rushed past you, and you started to regret not wearing more layers. **

**"****Let's go!" Izaya-chan exclaimed. **

**With that, you and Izaya walked side by side down the sidewalk to your destined location. After a few minutes, you felt your fingers turn cold and numb. You rubbed your hands and blew on them, hoping they would warm up. Izaya seemed to notice your intentions for he soon held your hands.**

**"****W-Why are you holding my hand all of a sudden?" You asked, although you probably already knew the answer.**

**"****Holding someone's hands is one of the quickest ways to warm them up, is it not?" Izaya-chan asked with a smirk.**

**"****I-It's not like my hands are cold or anything!" You exclaim.**

**"****Oh, really?" Izaya stopped in his tracks and leaned towards your face in anticipation. **

**"****W-Well, maybe a little…" **

**Izaya-chan smiled. "Don't worry, my hands are cold, too."**

**"****Liar…" You murmurred. After all, Izaya's hands were as warm as an oven. **

**You and Izaya continued to walk down the road for a while when Izaya suddenly stopped. **

**"****There's the building!~" Izaya-chan exclaimed joyously. **

**"****Where…?" You asked, but you soon spotted the now decorated building. "Wow, they work fast..."**

**"****Wait, [Name]-chan, stand over here!" Izaya goofily walked around as he positioned you. **

**"****Hmm…? Does it matter where I stand?" You ask.**

**Izaya-chan nodded. "Yup, just wait and see!" **

**Izaya stood by you as you waited for whatever was going to happen. After what seemed like hours, your eyes was soon blinded by lights for every decorated building in the neighborhood turned their Christmas lights and decors on. **

**"****Izaya, it's so pretty!" You exclaimed. You turned your head and took in the view of the beautifully lit neighborhood. **

**"****Oii, don't move yet!~" Izaya-chan said.**

**You stood still for a few more minutes as the last Christmas decor went up. The lights for the decor turned on, and the words "Merry Christmas, [Name]!" illuminated the night sky. You stared at this item with happiness. "I-Izaya, did you do this for me?!"**

**Izaya stuck his tongue out. "Nah, I was bored." However, you knew him long enough to know that he honestly did this for you. **

**You hugged him around the waist. "Thank you, Orihara-chan! It's beginning to look ****_and_****feel a lot like Christmas." **

**"****And we're spending it together this year, right?" Izaya-chan asked.**

**You glanced up and saw Izaya's serious face. **

**"****During our years in college together, we haven't hung out that much," Izaya elaborated. He pulled his eyes away from your stare and blushed. If he wasn't blushing, then the cold air must've got to him.**

**"****Of course!" You smiled and hugged Izaya-chan even tighter. This will be your first Christmas together with Izaya.**


	2. This Cold Winter

**Chapter Two: This Cold Winter**

You're sitting on a round, puffy chair in Izaya Orihara's living room. Izaya currently has no business, so he sat next to you, trolling on the Dollar's chat room. You were sipping your hot cocoa when a sneeze escaped from your throat.

"ACHOO!" You used a tissue and continued drinking in peace when another sneeze attacked.

Izaya-chan looked up from his computer monitor and asked, "You caught a cold?"

"Nah, I'm fine-" You tried to say, but instead, a huge cough came out.

A hint of worry showed on Izaya-chan's face. "You should go home. There's no business today, anyway."

"I don't want to go home…" You complained. "I just ordered the pizza." The thought of a warm, delicious slice of pizza filled your head. Going home so soon is simply not an option! (Author's Note: Sorry, I want pizza right now, so yeah.)

Izaya-chan sighed. "Ah, it seems that it can't be helped." He stood out and held his hand in front of you. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Wait, what?" You sat there, shocked by Izaya's words.

Izaya-chan smirked. "You heard me. Besides, I can't leave you here like this. Your health will decline."

After a moment's hesitation, you accepted Izaya's offer. "F-Fine, but you better make sure I don't fall asleep and that I get a slice of pizza!" You exclaimed as you followed Izaya to his room.

When Izaya tucked you in, he teased, "Why shouldn't you fall asleep, though? Are you afraid I'll do something to you?~"

"O-Of course not… I just don't feel comfortable sleeping in a place like this."

Izaya-chan sat on the bed. "Shall I make it comfortable for you, then?"

"I-Izaya, w-what are you saying?" You stammered as your face turned beet red.

"Oh, nothing~" Izaya-chan stuck his tongue out at you. "But if you do get cold, I'll share my body heat with you."

You head spun with dizziness from Izaya's teasing, and eventually, you blanked out and fell asleep. You dreamt of yourself sleeping in Izaya's bed with Izaya petting your head as you slept.

"Sorry, but I had to get you to sleep." Izaya-chan whispered into your hair.

With that, he left the room, and your dreams were filled with rainbows, unicorns, and pizza. (Author's Note: Heh, that's what people usually dream about, is it not?)

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SORRY?!" You yelled at Izaya. You had just woke up to find your portion of the pizza had been eaten. "I TRUSTED YOU TO SAVE ME THAT SLICE, BUT YOU ATE IT. I DESERVE MORE THAN AN APOLOGY!"<p>

"Heh…" Izaya-chan nervously scratched the back of his head. "Well, I never said you could trust me. Even I find it hard to trust me sometimes."

"THAT PIZZA WAS CALLING OUT TO ME IN MY DREAMS."

"W-Well… The pizza called me, too. We had a nice, long conversation, and I decided to eat him."

"Wait, who let _you _decide it was a guy. It was totally a girl!" (Author's Note: Feminist here!)

Izaya-chan stepped forward and hugged you around your waist. Before you can do anything, he pulled you towards him and kissed you. After a moment or two, you pulled away, blushing.

"Izaya, you troll… You didn't eat the pizza."

Izaya laughed, and his mint-fresh breath filled the air. "The pizza's in the refrigerator," he said, but you already had your head in the fridge by the time he said that.


	3. Ikeburoko's Shizuo Tree

It was just another normal day at work when Izaya Orihara suddenly jumped out of his seat. "Time to make Ikebukoro a better place!"

You walked up to the psycho. "What are you planning today?" To be honest, many people consider Izaya's plans evil, but he does do _some_ good deeds. I think.

Izaya-chan waved you over to his computer, and the screened showed a picture of a huge evergreen tree. "See that tree? That tree Is located in Ikebukoro Center. Want to decorate it?~"

"Izaya-chan, that tree isn't our property."

"That tree belongs to the city. We live in this city. Why couldn't we decorate that tree?"

"Izaya-chan, I'm not so sure about that..." Besides, you have no intention of stepping out of the house. (Author's Note: Me right now o.e )

Izaya-chan pouted, but after a while, he said. "Fine. You can have the day off today."

"BLESS YOU, IZAYA." You exclaimed as you gathered your items and raced out the door. (Author's Note: Me after I'm dismissed from school *-* ) As much as you want to hang out with Izaya, you simply want to go home today. "Maybe I'll catch that Christmas Sale," You thought.

With that, you ran to find a taxi, and good thing Celty was nearby.

Izaya put his feet up on his desk as he thought about his plan. "I was pretty sure [Name]-chan would help me. Guess I underestimated the human race." After all, his followers usually do whatever he tells them to do. "Oh well!" He exclaimed as he threw on his coat and headed towards Ikeburoko Center.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Shizuo-chan! Are you doing some shopping today?" You ask as you spot Shizuo Heiwajima at the Ikeburoko Mall main entrance.<p>

When Shizuo recognized you as Izaya's friend, he automatically turned his head to check his surroundings, probably expecting to see Izaya.

"Don't worry," You smiled. "Izaya isn't with me."

"Tch, it's not like I was looking for him or anything." Shizuo said. "How did you manage to get so close to him, anyway? I can't stand him." The thought of Izaya made Shizuo scowl.

"Eh? I wouldn't exactly call us close. After all, Izaya doesn't seem to consider me a friend."

"I'm not surprised. That brat treats humans as if we were his pawns."

"Well, he gave me a day off today, so I guess I'm happy for that. Are you still working for Tom Tanaka?" You asked.

"Hmm?" Shizuo glared down at you, but not before he took a slow drag from his cigarette. "Yeah, I'm waiting for him right now. He's shopping."

"Why aren't you with him?"

"He's afraid I'll hurt a cashier or a customer or something."

"Oh... Umm, do you want to go shopping with me? I think you'll be fine."

Shizuo took a deep breath out of his cigarette. "Sure."

With that, you and Shizuo went shopping around the mall. To be honest, Shizuo acted more like a bodyguard than a customer, but at least he's not harming anyone, right?

* * *

><p>Izaya dialed a few characters into his phone, and a few minutes afterwards, every cell phone in the area rang. Izaya smirked. Now the whole city can decorate the Christmas tree with him.<p>

* * *

><p>"I-ZA-YAAA!" Shizuo exclaimed for when you and Shizuo walked past Ikebukuro Center, the Christmas tree was fully decorated and near the base of the tree was a funny, photoshopped picture of Shizuo. Even you had to laugh at the mustache and cat ears.<p>

Izaya laughed and ran away from the angry Shizuo who was chasing him like there was no tomorrow.

You shook your head and facepalmed youself. "I guess some things never change, huh?" You sat down on a bench near the Christmas tree and simply watched as Shizuo hurled a vending machine at Izaya.

Before Shizuo can do anything else, Izaya ran towards you and whispered in your ear. "I'll pick you up later."

"Eh?" You are startled at how close Izaya's face is, but before you can push him away, he was already running down the avenue with a trash can flying after him.

"Yup, some things never change."

* * *

><p>The clock stroke 9pm, one hour after Izaya and Shizuo had left, and you're starting to wonder whether Izaya ditched you or not. You took out your cell phone and scrolled through the Dollars Chatroom with boredom. You've been invited to join the group by Izaya a while ago, but you never really gotten a chance to go on it. Well, more like you don't really care about it. After five minutes, you stood up, deciding that it's about time to leave when you bumped into something. You opened your eyes to find a bouquet of flowers in front of you.<p>

"I'm back, [Name]-chan!~" Izaya-chan exclaimed. "Sorry for being so late, it's pretty hard to get away from Shizu-chan, but I lead him into a car accident which slowed him down."

"What…"

"And when I was about to return, I noticed that almost an hour had passed, so I decided to give you some flowers as an apology."

You stared at the flowers in awe.

"[Name]-chan, you're not allergic to any of these, are you?" Izaya-chan asked, although he pretty much knew everything about you already.

You took the flowers into your arms. "These roses are so beautiful… Thank you, Izaya-chan!"

"Now how about we go home?"

"Sure!" You exclaimed as you and Izaya headed down the sidewalk.

"By the way, Shizu-chan didn't do anything to you, right?" Izaya-chan asked.

"No, why…?"

"Oh, nothing…" Izaya-chan turned his head away with a hint of embarrassment.

You gazed at Izaya for a few moments and suddenly decided. "Let's go shopping together one day."

Izaya-chan grinned. "Sure," He said, "But please don't go shopping in a buffet like last time."


	4. His Reindeer

**Chapter Four: My Reindeer**

Last time, Izaya Orihara asked you to not go "shopping" in a buffet, so you insisted to go "shopping" in a cafe.

"Izaya-chan, let's go to a cafe!"

"Again?" Izaya-chan groaned.

"You said that we should go shopping last time!"

"Since when did people consider going to a cafe shopping?"

You pouted.

"Geez, ever since I've been eating with you, I gained weight from 120 pounds to 128 pounds." (Note: about 54 kilograms to 58 kilograms.)

"Izaya-chan, you're too skinny!" You exclaimed.

"How about we go to the Ikebukoro Fashion Outlet?"

You sat down to try to replace your thoughts of food by the thoughts of new clothes. After a few minutes, you said, "Okay, let's go buy that donut- I mean, sweater I've been wanting!"

* * *

><p>You and Izaya-chan stood in front of Kawaii Ikebukoro for Izaya insisted that you should shop there. (Author's Note: I'm horrible at making names ._. )<p>

"Izaya-chan, why are you recommending this place…?" You stared at the adorable, pink store.

"The things here are so cute!~" Izaya-chan exclaimed. "Hurry up and go in!"

You took Izaya's hand as you stepped into the pink paradise. When you looked to your left, you spotted a rack with donut-print sweaters.

"Oh, so that's why you wanted me to visit this place…"

Izaya-chan bursted into laughter. "I knew you would like this place!~"

"How did you even know about that sweater in the first place? Don't tell me you actually shop in here…"

"I used to come here with a girl named Saki."

"Oh…" You said as you walked down the aisle, examining the products to your left and right.

When you stopped to look at some nail polish, you felt something being clipped to your head. When you turned to look at a nearby mirror, you saw a reindeer headband on Izaya and your head.

"Izaya, what are you doing…?" You questioned.

"We can be twins now!~" Izaya-chan exclaimed.

"Izaya-chan, stop… This is embarrassing!" You complained.

"Fine," Izaya said as he took off his headband, "We don't have to be twins, but I'll buy you that headband."

"Eh? I don't want it, though," You said as you took off your headband, as well. However, Izaya held your hand to prevent you from unequipping it.

"You may not want it, but I want you to be my reindeer," Izaya said as he put the headband back on you.

"I refuse." You stated without hesitation.

"Come on, I've always wanted a reindeer!" Izaya-chan whined.

You backed up away from him. "Find another reindeer; I recommend Shizuo." You stopped backing away once you felt the wall behind you.

Izaya-chan hugged you. "Please, you would look so cute!~"

"Ahem."

You and Izaya turned around to see one of the shop's employees standing next to you two.

"Please refrain from doing anything inappropriate in front of the children," She said as she motioned towards the little kids curiously staring at you from the toys section.

"Okay~" Izaya-chan said. When the employee was out of range, he whispered into your ears, "I'll play with you in the toys section, if you want."

"Izaya..!"

"Just teasing, I'll go pay for this headband." Izaya said and he did.

When you and Izaya-chan exited the store, you decided to wear the headband since it was a gift from Izaya.

"Sheesh, you made such a scene today."

Izaya-chan grinned. "If it's about you, of course I'll make a scene."

You ignored him. "I should've bought that donut-print sweater… Oh well, let's just go home; I'm starving."


	5. Hot Cocoa

You gathered the ingredients as you started to make the hot cocoa you've been craving. Sugar, cocoa, salt… You stirred these ingredients in a saucepan filled with water over medium heat, until it comes into a boil. After two minutes, you added milk while stirring constantly under room temperature, making sure that it doesn't come into a boil this time.

Then, you removed the saucepan from the stove and let it cool. As it cooled, you added vanilla and beat the mixture with a whisk until it was all nice and foamy. Putting the drink into a mug, you added marshmallow and whipped cream and took a sip. Izaya Orihara soon entered the room, probably wondering what you're making.

"Is that hot cocoa?" He asked.

"Yeah," You replied, "I had this random craving."

"And you're not going to share with me?~"

"Well, according to the Wiki, you dislike sweets." (Author's Note: Don't mind my trolling :3 )

"Wikipedia is the same site that said unicorns exist and narwhals don't."

"Unicorns _do_ exist."

"Narwhals exist, though."

"It must've been a typo, then!"

Izaya-chan sighed. "Well, I kind of _do _dislike sweets."

You shrugged. "More for me!"

You took a sip from the mug as you walked over to your seat. You turned on your laptop and performed the task Izaya-chan had told you to do earlier. Izaya, too, went to do his work. After a while, Izaya groaned.

"The smell is too strong," Izaya-chan whined.

You dunked the hot cocoa in your mouth. "I know right; it smells so good."

A moment of silence occurred as the two of you worked in peace. You worked while drinking your hot cocoa. After a while, Izaya spoke up again.

"Can I try some?" Izaya-chan asked.

"Actually, I just finished it."

Another moment of silence occurred for the passing of the hot cocoa. (Author's Note: I shall pray for that mug of hot cocoa… ;-; )

Izaya-chan stood up and walked into the kitchen, only to find that there was no more hot cocoa in the saucepan, either. Izaya, then, walked over to your desk and sulked.

"Why did you have to drink it all?"

"Don't blame me, blame my digestive system."

Izaya-chan slowly stood up. After a moment of standing, he pulled you in and kissed you. Eventually, you pushed him away.

"Hey, you're taking the delicious taste of hot cocoa out of my mouth!"

Izaya-chan laughed. "That was my intention."

"I don't want your minty breath, I want that hot cocoa!" It was your turn to sulk.

"Fine, fine!" Izaya-chan exclaimed as he walked towards the kitchen. "I'll make some hot cocoa with my mother's secret recipe."

"Seriously, all that fuss when you could've just made your own cup of hot cocoa?!"

"I wouldn't exactly make a fuss over hot cocoa, but I would definitely make a fuss over you."

Before you can make a remark, Izaya-chan turned on the stove, and the kitchen became too loud for him to hear you say anything.


	6. The Mistletoe

**Chapter Six: The Mistletoe**

You're on the way to the mall with Izaya Orihara to purchase some Christmas presents when the two of you were stopped by a handsome boy with black hair; one who resembles Shizuo.

"Hello, you two! Today we are filming _Love Love Star Chance_ to find Ikebukoro's #1 couple! I am your host Yuhei Hanejima," The black-haired boy exclaimed chipperly. "Do you two think you're Ikebukoro's #1 couple?"

Izaya looked like he was about to say something, only to be interrupted by a rather excited Shizuo.

"I-ZA-YA!"

A trash can flew across the scene.

Right when Izaya was going to dodge the trash can, he remembered that it would hit you if he did, so he let the trash can hit him. After the collision occurred, Izaya quickly recovered and ran away with Shizuo chasing after him.

Yuhei seemed to be enchanted by the sight of Shizuo, but he soon refocused his attention on the show he's hosting.

"You're boyfriend seems to have ran away, but I guess we can continue this show without him," Yuhei stated.

"Well, he's not my boyfriend, so I guess I'll be going. Have a good one!" You exclaimed and pushed through the crowd. You don't know why, but you're feeling a bit upset and irritated by the fact that Izaya ran away. Now the whole world probably thinks you're a loser.

The director of the show whispered something into Yuhei's ear, and Yuhei nodded.

"Wait!" Yuhei exclaimed. "Please come back around 6pm later. We are still interested in filming you and your friend."

You hesitated, wondering whether you should turn around or not. After a moment of deciding, you turned around and replied. "I'll be there if I manage to find Izaya-chan." With that, you headed towards the mall to pick out presents for Izaya, Shizuo, Celty, and maybe Yuhei.

* * *

><p>You've bought Shizuo a stress-relief ball, Celty a new outfit, and Yuhei a box of pudding. You were going to purchase Izaya a pink phone case (because pink is a manly color), until you found out that the phone case was out of your reach. You got on your tiptoes and made another attempt to reach the phone case, when a person behind you reached out and easily managed to get the product down for you. You turned around to see Izaya-chan behind you.<p>

"Yo~" He said.

You snatched the phone case out of his hand and gently pounded his chest. "Where have you been?!"

"I'm pretty sure I was on the other side of town."

You sighed and went to the cash register to pay for your item. "It's almost 6pm, and Yuhei invited us to go back to Ikebukoro Center. Want to go?"

Izaya-chan seemed to already know about the invitation and said, "Sure, let's go! Ikebukoro Center is on our way home, either way."

With that, you and Izaya headed for Ikebukoro Center.

* * *

><p>You and Izaya-chan are standing next to Yuhei yet again.<p>

"Have you two made any improvements with your relationship today?" Yuhei asked.

"Wait a minute," You stated as you pulled out a box from one of your shopping bags. You handed the box (of pudding) to Yuhei-kun. "Merry Christmas!~"

Yuhei's manager accepted the present, and Yuhei thanked you. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

During the present exchange, Izaya seemed to be observing his surroundings. When Yuhei was going to continue, Izaya bent down and kissed you.

"KYAAAAAA!"

The female audience screamed in delight, and the staff stared at the kiss in awe.

You recovered from the kiss and asked, "What happened?"

Izaya pointed to the mistletoe hanging near the Christmas tree. "We're under the mistletoe."

Yuhei-kun nodded. "We were going to introduce the mistletoe later, but I guess you are quite impatient."

Izaya-chan grinned. "I'm impatient? I've been waiting on her for a few years now."


	7. His Cellphone

**Chapter Seven: His Cellphone**

Izaya Orihara has several cell phones; I'm not even kidding. You would think that he wouldn't mind if one goes missing, but you're wrong. Ever since that day you decided to borrow one of Izaya's cell phone and accidentally dropped it down a drain, the bond between you and Izaya had weakened.

"Why did you borrow my stuff without asking me?"

"I didn't think you would mind since you have a bunch of cell phones," You stammered.

"Cell phones are wonderful things. They aren't toys that you throw down a drain."

"I didn't mean to do that; it was an accident!"

Izaya-chan sighed. "I'm going to try to get it back. You can have the day off today."

"F-Fine!" You exclaimed.

You gathered your belongings and stormed out the door. Once you were outside, you leaned against the door and reflected on your actions. You felt really bad, but you don't know what to do, so you decided to go to the park and think some more.

Once you were at the park, you noticed Shizuo leaning against a pole. He greeted you when he recognized you.

"Yo, [Name]. Aren't you working for Izaya?" Shizuo winced at Izaya's name.

"He kicked me out today…" Your voice cracked, but you refused to cry.

Shizuo sighed. "I told you that guy's an idiot."

"W-Well, sometimes… Izaya-chan can be a really caring person, you know."

Shizuo bursted into laughter. "Sorry… I can't help it…"

You couldn't help but smile.

When Shizuo's laughter finally ceased, he noticed that you were shivering. "It's cold; why don't you go home?"

"I don't feel like it…" You have no idea why, though.

Shizuo stood there. His facial expressions shows that he's deep in thought. After a moment of hesitation, he took his vest off and handed it to you. You looked at the vest, wondering whether you should take such an item from Shizuo. After all, he treasured it. Shizuo seemed to know what you were thinking for he soon spoke up.

"I have a whole box filled with vests, and my brother would probably want me to help others." Shizuo turned his head, so you couldn't see his blushing face.

"You can keep your vest," said a voice from behind.

Shizuo turned around to find Izaya standing a few meters behind him. Shizuo suddenly snapped, probably out of habit.

"I-ZA-YAAA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Izaya-chan's mischievous grin suddenly faded from his face, leaving a serious expression. "Shizu-chan, we can't do this today. Right now, I want to apologize to [Name]-chan. I want to talk to her."

Shizuo was appalled by this side of Izaya.

You bowed in front of Shizuo. "Please leave Izaya-chan alone today. I'm the one who should apologize to him, and I, too, want to speak with him."

Shizuo looked at the serious expression on both your faces. Then, he calmed down and walked in the opposite direction.

"Fine… Good luck." He waved -without looking back- and gave you a big thumbs up.

Once Shizuo was far away, you and Izaya sat down on the nearest bench. Izaya handed you his jacket.

"You're cold, right?"

You handed the jacket back to him. "It _is _cold. That's why _you _should wear your jacket!"

Izaya-chan laughed, and instead of wearing his jacket, he leaned against you and wrapped the jacket around the two of you.

You leaned in towards Izaya, as well, to provide him warmth. After all, he's not wearing his jacket, and he's even generous enough to lend it to you in this freezing weather. However, you were quite surprised to find that Izaya's body was already as warm as a steamed meat bun.

"I'm sorry for losing your cell phone and for making such a scene," You said.

Izaya-chan pulled out a cell phone from his pocket. "Don't worry about it, [Name]-chan, I found it!" He leaned closer to you. "I should be the one to apologize, though. You were right, I have too many cell phones."

"Why is that one cell phone so important to you, anyway?" You were curious.

Izaya-chan laughed and opened up the gallery app on the smartphone. "Tada!~"

You stared at the screen and at the album titled "[Name]-chan~". You noticed the album consisted of many pictures of you, including a picture of you during the time you were sleeping over at Izaya's house. (Author's Note: See "Chapter Three: This Cold Winter".)

"H-Hey, since when were you taking pictures of me?!" You blushed and attempted to snatch the phone away from Izaya to delete the photos, but Izaya leaned away from your reach.

"I don't know, really." Izaya-chan smiled.

You leaned in further -still trying to take the phone away from him- when he held your back. You awkwardly fell onto Izaya, and he held you in his arms.

"L-Let me go!" You exclaimed as you tried to get up. However, Izaya's grip was too strong.

"But I'm cold!" Izaya-chan said.

"L-Liar…" Your head is on Izaya's chest, and your face is warm from Izaya's body heat.

"Fine," Izaya-chan said, "But please let me hold you a little longer."

Eventually, you stopped resisting. "You'll delete the pictures later, right?"

"Sure~" Izaya-chan said.

"R-Really?!"

"Of course! After all, I got them backed up on my USB."

"... I'm going to find your USB and delete those images. I swear I will," You embraced Izaya-chan. "But why have some pictures when you can have the real thing?"


	8. Christmas Memories

**Chapter Eight: Christmas Memories **

You would have thought that this was your first Christmas together with Izaya Orihara, but you're wrong. You've spent Christmas with Izaya-chan before in college before; you just don't remember it. Your true first Christmas occurred a year earlier, when you and Izaya-chan were still in college together.

At that time, winter break was in session, and the majority of the student population on the campus was spending their time with their family at home. However, you decided to stay in the college dorms and study for some upcoming exams. You haven't been exactly _friendly_ with your family, and after all these years of wanting to move away from them, there's no reason to rush home.

At that time, Izaya-chan was packing his bags when he noticed that you were still in your dorm.

"You're not going home?" Izaya-chan asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here and study," You replied.

"Eh, that's how you're going to spend your winter break?!" Izaya-chan exclaimed.

You looked up from your book. "Yeah, my family would probably enjoy their Christmas alone this year, just like last year."

A mysterious expression appeared on Izaya's face. "Oh, is that so?" Izaya-chan flung his bag inside your room. "Well, excuse me, but I'll be staying with you this winter break!"

"What…" You simply stared as Izaya intruded your territory. "Izaya, go home, you're drunk." (Author's Note: You meant that in a sarcastic way.)

"Me? Drunk? No, not yet, at least," Izaya-chan replied.

"I SAID GO HOME!" You exclaimed as you flung the textbook you were studying across the room. It nearly missed Izaya.

"Eh? Since when have you become like Shizu-chan?"

"Ugh… Well, if you insist on staying, we might as well study together. However, I am _not _sleeping on the same bed as you. Go sleep in your own room."

Izaya-chan jumped onto your bed. "Eh?! Why not?" He whined.

"W-Well, it's not right for a guy and a girl to be together in a room…" You stammered.

Izaya-chan walked up to you with a serious expression and whispered into your ear. "I know that. We took sex ed together."

You shuddered and pushed him away. "Go home."

"I just got here!" Izaya's childish expression returned.

You sighed. "Make yourself comfortable for now. You have to return to your room by 10pm, though."

"Okay~" Izaya-chan walked up to the fridge. He peered into the fridge, and when he spotted a refreshment, he pulled the bottle out.

You picked up your textbook and continue to work on your studies. You motioned Izaya over and pointed to the chapter you're on. "Can you help me with this?"

Izaya poured the drink into a cup and drank it. "Mhmm… Sure…. I doubt you need the help, though."

You blushed. You might be an advanced student, and you might have extraordinary scores, but you're still human, and you need as much help as the next kid.

Izaya waved the thought away. "Yeah, I'll help you."

He pulled your notebook closer to him and wrote down some tips and information about the mathematical concept you're working on. While Izaya was instructing you, you got your hand on the bottle and decided to take a sip. At that time, Izaya had finally finished his lecture and had just noticed that you're drinking the refreshment he had pulled from the fridge.

"WAIT, DON'T DRINK THAT," Izaya exclaimed.

But by the time he said that, it was already too late. You fainted on the spot from the smell and bitter taste of alcohol.

* * *

><p>When you were sleeping on your desk, Izaya-chan quickly erased all evidence of his presence in your room.<p>

"Nothing happened here… I totally didn't make anyone faint…" He thought.

With that, he ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>You woke up the next day around 7am.<p>

"Mhm… It's still so early…" You murmurred.

Then, you remembered that Izaya-chan visited yesterday, and you suddenly snapped into focus.

"Where's Izaya-chan?"

You viewed your surroundings and spotted no signs of Izaya's visit. You shrugged and decided to make some breakfast to eat while you study. However, when you opened your notebook, you recognized the girly handwriting inside. You have no idea what happened the previous night, but you're 100% sure it had occurred. Not to mention that you're now confident enough to pass the exams.

"Let's pass the exams together!~"

Those were the words written in the girly handwriting.

You smiled, pulled out your cell phone, and dialed Izaya's number.

"Let's study together," You said.


	9. New Year's Eve

Something has been troubling you this whole day: You may have spent a wonderful Christmas with Izaya Orihara, but you haven't seem to make any development with your relationship… Or have you? That's why you're here in a beauty parlor getting your nails done: Today is the day you'll confess to him.

'This is so embarrassing.' You thought as a hair stylist curled your hair while a nail artist painted your nails with paintings of snow flakes.

When the stylists finished, you hurried outside to buy a gift for Izaya, a gift that you would present to him as you confess. However, on your way to Ikebukoro Mall, you bumped into Celty.

Celty pulled her phone out. "Hello, [Name]-chan. Why are you in such a rush?"

You blushed. "Well, you see, I'm going to confess to Izaya today, and I'm going to give him a gift."

Celty typed something on her phone. "You're finally going to confess (LOL)! Well, good luck, I'll be cheering you on!"

"Thank you," You said, "Well, I'll be going. I'll text you my results later!"

Celty held her hand out to tell you to wait as she used her other hand to enter some keys. "Wait, do you want me to bring you to Ikebukoro Mall?"

"Well, if it's not any trouble for you…"

Celty handed you a helmet and gave you a big thumbs up. "It's nothing."

When the two of you arrived at the mall, you spotted Shizuo.

"Hey, Celty, [Name]." Shizuo waved to the two of you. "What are you guys doing here?"

"[Name]-chan is going to buy Izaya a present and confess." Celty explained.

Shizuo choked when he heard the news. "Confess to Izaya? Don't bother, he's aromantic; he has no romantic feelings towards anyone."

"I know that already… I stalked his Wiki entry…" You held your head down in embarrassment.

Celty places a hand on Shizuo's shoulder. Her other hand held her phone out.

"She's serious. All we can do now is cheer her on."

Shizuo glared at you before he said, "Well, you told me last time that even Izaya has a kind side, right? I'll trust you about that, but only this once, okay?"

You couldn't help but smile. Shizuo is cheering you on!

* * *

><p>For that whole day, you were going around the mall with Celty and Shizuo to find an item for Izaya. However, Celty had to run away in the middle of the day because some police officers inside the mall ended up chasing her. In the end, however, you didn't manage to find the perfect present for Izaya. After all, he is pretty much rich enough to buy anything he wants.<p>

"Why don't you give up?" Shizuo asked. He was tired.

"I really want to tell Izaya how I feel before this year ends." Your vision blurred as tears started to fill your eye.

"Why don't you just tell him, then? You don't need a present to confess."

An idea popped into your head. "Why don't I confess to him on a date? I can ask him out for dinner and tell him there."

Shizuo nodded. "Good idea."

You pulled out your cell phone and dialed Izaya's number. Izaya picked up right away.

"Moshi moshi~"

"H-Hey, Izaya, want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Eh?! I just ate…" Izaya whined.

You felt a bit down until Izaya spoke up again.

"Okay, I'll go with you! You'll probably eat all the food, anyway~"

"W-What do you want to eat tonight?" You asked eagerly.

There was a moment of silence over the phone as Izaya was deciding.

"Are you on the menu?"

You blushed before you said, "Unfortunately, no."

"Hmm, let's get Korean food today!"

"Korean food sounds great."

"Well, I'll see you in [Korean restaurant] at 8pm later, okay?"

"Okay, see you!"

Before Izaya hung up, he said, "By the way, I'm updating the menu tonight."

* * *

><p>You spotted Izaya-chan in the [Korean restaurant] and took a seat in front of him. Izaya couldn't help but stare.<p>

"You look so different."

"Is that a compliment?"

Izaya-chan stuck his tongue out.

"Maybe," He teased.

You sat there uncomfortably until Izaya spoke up yet again.

"You look beautiful~"

"Thank you," You smiled from ear to ear.

You and Izaya basically sat there in silence as you ate your meal. Izaya would speak up once in a while to talk about his current project, which was to find Celty's head. You would reply to him here and there, but your mind was filled with one thought: Will you ever gain the confidence to confess to Izaya? However, Izaya soon noticed that something has been bothering you this whole day.

"[Name]-chan, is something wrong?"

"Nothing, really…"

"Well, this year is going to be over tomorrow. Is there something you want to say before this year ends?"

"Izaya, I…"

Izaya waited patiently.

"... I need to go to the bathroom…"

"Okay," Izaya said as he checked the time.

It was 10pm already.

"Want to come to my house after this?"

"Sure, let's watch the countdown."

* * *

><p>You and Izaya rode the taxi together.<p>

"By the time we get home, it will be around 10:30pm. It's still a lot of time before midnight comes. What do you want to do?"

"Let's continue planning for a way to get Celty's head back."

Izaya was going to speak up when the taxi stopped all of a sudden, and a bunch of steam escaped from the car.

"What happened?" Izaya asked.

"The engine broke down. Let me go check it out," The taxi driver replied casually.

The taxi driver got out of the car and checked the car to see what's wrong.

You waited impatiently in the car.

Izaya noticed your impatience. "Want to walk home?"

"Sure," You replied.

Izaya handed some money to the taxi driver, and the two of you walked side by side towards Izaya's house. You started to regret coming all dressed up; you're feet hurts.

"Let me carry you," Izaya said.

"Y-You don't need to do that. It's not like my feet hurts or anything."

Izaya ignored your statement and kneeled down.

"Come on, get on my back."

You blushed. "B-But I'm wearing a dress and everything…"

"Just get on," Izaya sighed.

Eventually, you obeyed and got on Izaya. His back was long, slim, and warm.

"You a lot heavier than you look."

"H-Hurry up and go home already!"

"Aye, captain!" Izaya exclaimed and picked up his pace.

By the time you got to Izaya's house, it was already 12:05. You were a bet upset you missed the countdown for some reason.

"Happy New Year, [Name]-chan."

You hesitated, not knowing how to reply. This is when you started realizing how you don't know anything about love. 'Is this the time to confess?' You thought.

"Where's my 'I love you'?" Izaya asked.

You snapped back into focus. "Eh?!"

"Come on, say it. I know you love me," Izaya teased.

"EH?!"

"Sometimes I'm even surprised about how much I know…"

You blushed. "It's really late... I'm going to go home."

"Please stay a little longer?" Izaya whined.

"N-No way!"

Izaya gently pushed you against the wall. "Will you work a night shift for me, then? After all, I have a menu I need to fix."

Your mind searched for a response, and eventually, you found one.

"I love you, Izaya-chan."

That was probably a good time to confess.

Izaya sighed. "You're timing is really off, isn't it…?"

Literally, the best time to confess.


	10. Author's Message

HEY, EVERYONE!

As you may or may not have not: The main part of "Izaya Orihara x Reader [Christmas Special]" is over.

_Why?_

Well, that is because CHRISTMAS IS OVER (AND SO IS WINTER BREAK)... -SOBBING IN THE CORNER OVER THERE. I DON'T KNOW WHERE- … There goes the holiday cheers and my _FREE! _time. (Bad joke but whatever.)

BUT FEAR NOT, MY PAL -Well, we _are_ friends, right?- , THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS. AFTER ALL, THERE ARE **ONLY **355 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS AND PEOPLE STILL HAVE THEIR LIGHTS UP. Wait a minute, did I even do the counting correctly?

_But, sir, there will be more chapters? I thought you said the main part was over. What other parts can there possibly be?_

WELL, M'AM OR SIR (OR WHATEVER YOU ARE), I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK. "Izaya Orihara x Reader [Christmas Special]" will be holding **EXTRA** CHAPTERS. These extra chapters will be requests from readers that are related to Christmas or winter.

_If you do that, you might as well call it a "Winter Special"! _

THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME, ANYWAY!

… _What? _

Well, I've been thinking about changing the "Christmas" in the title to "Winter", but I'm not sure whether the readers would accept it or not.

_How would you know that? _

I DON'T -SOB- ! That's why I need **your** help, along with some fellow readers. It would help my indecisive mind if you comment your opinion: Should I or should I not change this "Christmas Special" into a "Winter Special"? If that happens, I might as well include more chapters to the main part, whereas just waiting here for people to submit their requests.

_Wait a minute, how _do _we submit requests?_

Feel free to comment or message me!

_Okay, is there any other things you would like to tell me (and the readers)? _

Yes, HAPPY NEW YEAR AND THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! ❤


	11. Author's Message 2

**I am here today to tell you about the changes made to "Izaya Orihara x Reader [Christmas Special".**

First of all, the title has been changed. Instead of being a Christmas special, this will be a winter special.

Secondly, instead of making the requests extra chapters, they will be added onto the main part of the story.

In addition, the main chapters of the story will be extended. Instead of having only 9 chapters, Izaya Orihara x Reader [Winter Special] will have approximately 40 chapters, depending on how well the progress rolls out.

Now that I told you guys all the changes, please enjoy the next chapter (which will be released in an hour at the very least).


	12. The Confession

"I love you, Izaya-chan."

That was what you said last time.

"You're timing is really off, isn't it…?"

That was what he said last time.

You would've thought that that confession went smoothly, but it didn't. After all, this was what happened afterwards:

"Holy pizza, what did I say?"

"You love me~" Izaya-chan teased.

"Wow, I actually said it…"

"Are you spazzing?"

"WHAT?! NO!"

"Do you really love me that much?~"

You look a look at Izaya-chan. His eyes were bright red and sincere, but the huge grin on his face ruined the whole "sincere" image.

"S-Stop grinning like that; you look like a monkey!"

"You mean a cute monkey, right?~"

"An adorable one…" You murmurred.

When you felt your face turn bright red, you quickly jerked your head so Izaya couldn't see your blushing face. However, it turns out you weren't the only one blushing for Izaya soon turns his head, as well. You almost laughed out loud when you saw this side of Izaya.

"My face hurts from the cold. I guess I'm not the only one, right?" You placed your hands on your cheeks and attempted to warm your face up.

"Yeah, you're not the only one…" Izaya said.

The two of you stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Then, you remembered what time it is.

"It's pretty late; I guess I should go home," You said.

Izaya-chan seemed a bit disappointed.

"Good night, [Name]-chan."

With that, you were on your way home, but before you managed to reach your house, you decided to stop by Celty's house. You rung Celty's doorbell, and she opened the door soon afterwards.

"Hi, [Name]-chan. Come in, it's cold out here."

When you did, Celty pulled out her phone yet again. "How did the confession go?"

Before you can find the right words to describe the situation, you let out a huge screech.

"OMIGOSHHH!" You screamed as you jumped around.

Little did you know, you were fangirling, something you haven't done in _years_.

Shinra came out of the bedroom confused. He simply shrugged and headed back to his room, deciding that it was probably safer there.

Let me correct that: A _lot_ safer.

When you finally calmed down, you decided to ask Celty-san for advice.

"What should I do now? I confessed already. What's the next step?"

"Try to get Izaya to like you; try seducing him."

"Wow, can Izaya even be seduced?"

"As arrogant as he may seem, Izaya is a man. He, too, has soft spot."

You merrily hugged Celty. "Thank you so much for supporting me!"

With that, you decided that it really _is _late and decided to go straight home. When you got home, you took a quick shower and went to bed. Right when you were about to fall asleep, you received a text.

"I wonder who it's from."

You grabbed your phone to find a notification from Izaya.

"I can't sleep (~_~)" Izaya texted.

"That's what you get for staring at the computer screen all day (._.)" I replied.

"Computers are wonderful things, though (TT~TT)."

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep (.-.)" I texted.

"Wait! (_)"

"What do you want? (~_~)"

You watched as the typing symbol appear and disappear as Izaya type and erases. Eventually, he replied.

"Nevermind, good night. (=.=) Zzz"

In a few minutes, you managed to fall asleep. Meanwhile, in Izaya's house, Izaya was wide-awake. He stared at the words "By the way, I love you, too" that were still in his message bar.

"Oh well," Izaya said as he deleted the message yet again.


	13. Texting

You woke up at 9:15am to find 7 new texts from Izaya.

"1:11am Make a wish!"

"2:22am Make a wish!"

"3:33am Make a wish!"

"I still can't sleep! (_)"

"Good morning, [Name]-chan~!"

"Are you even awake yet?"

"I'm bored! (TT~TT)"

Izaya sure can be annoying, but you find it kind of cute how he is texting you first thing in the morning. However, the fact that he is talking to you all of a sudden makes you curious.

"Why are you texting me so much?" You asked.

"Hmm... I'm just testing out my phone. I haven't used this one in a while, and it's kind of cool~! "

"Aye, Izaya-chan, you can be so silly sometimes. ( v.v )"

"Eh, silly? :o"

"Is there something you want, though? If not, I will leave," You said.

"[Name]-chan, you should use your phone and talk to me more often! (_)"

"But most of the time, we are in the same room together... ._."

"Good point... ( o.o )" Izaya replied.

"I'm going to go spend my day off wisely, okay?"

Izaya had given you a day off since it's New Year's day.

"Sometimes I wish you could work for me everyday... ( v.v )" Izaya stated.

"Does having someone who work for you please you that much? ( o.e )"

"But I miss you~! (_)" Izaya claimed.

"Alright, I will chat with you today, then."

"Yay! "

"I will go make breakfast now so be right back."

"Take your time~!"

You went to the bathroom to get your morning started. Then, you headed towards the kitchen to cook up some BAE. (Author's Note: BAE stands for Bacon and Eggs because Bacon and Eggs is Bae. ;~; ) When you finished eating, you decided to text Izaya.

"I'm finished eating~!"

You thought Izaya would reply right away, but you were wrong. It wasn't until an hour later that Izaya actually replied.

"Sorry for the late reply! (_)"

That's odd. Izaya always has his phones nearby.

"Where were you? ( o.O )"

"Eh… I guess I got caught up chatting with some other people."

"Oh…"

That made you a bit curious on who he chats with all day.

"(Read 10:27am.)"

Looks like Izaya had read your message. You waited patiently for him to reply, but that reply never came. He didn't even bother typing up a new message.

After a few minutes, you gave up on waiting and went to your bedroom where you spent the rest of the day having an anime marathon. You would've thought that Izaya's actions didn't bother you at all, but it did.

"Does Izaya not want to talk to me or something?" You thought.

Negative thoughts flooded your mind, and you couldn't keep your eyes off your phone. After a while of refraining, you grabbed your phone and went onto the Dollar's chatroom, assuming that Izaya is on there. There were already many people there chatting, but you have no idea which one is Izaya.

"Hello," You said.

"Welcome!"

Several people greeted you. When they finished greeting you, they went back to chatting with the other group members. You sighed. Even the Dollars are ignoring you.

Out of nowhere, you heard a "ping" sound from your phone. You noticed that someone had sent you a private message.

"Hello~!" A user named Kanra messaged you.

"Umm… Hello." You replied.

"Teehee, you're probably wondering who I am. (^_^)"

Realization soon hit you.

"You're Izaya, aren't you," You said.

You waited a while before you actually received a reply.

"Who's Izaya? :o" Kanra asked.

"Stop trolling with me, Izaya. (o.e)" You replied.

"I'm not Izaya. I'm Kanra, desu~!"

"Izaya, I'm heading over right now."

"Wait, why?"

You laughed out loud.

"Shall we ignore the fact that you indirectly stated you're Izaya just now? :3" You said.

"... Are you really coming over, though?"

"No, of course not. Why do you sound so desperate? o.O"

"I do?" Kanra asked.

"Yes," You replied.

Once again, Izaya ignored your message. However, you decided to not let this one slide. After all, Izaya would never make a mistake in trolling, and there must be a reason why he's ignoring, so you got up, got dressed, and headed over to Izaya's house. Standing on his doorsteps, you pressed his doorbell.

"Izaya-kun~!"

Izaya opened his window and stuck his head out. There was an expression on his face that you've never seen before.

"What do you want?" He said.

"Open the door, I need to talk to you for a second."

Izaya closed his window, went down the stairs, and opened the door.

"I thought you said you weren't going to head over," He said.

"I did, but… Izaya-chan, is something wrong?" You asked.

"No, why would there be?" He responded.

"You're acting different from before, and why are you ignoring my messages?"

"Well…"

"Well?"

You were a bit surprised of the courage you're exhibiting right now.

"I was nervous…" Izaya finally said.

That caught you by surprise. The expression you seen on Izaya's face earlier was worry.

"Nervous?" You asked.

"We never really texted before so I was afraid I would say something offending."

You laughed. "What happened to you? This is so not like you!"

Then, it hit you. Perhaps Celty was right: Even Izaya has a soft spot.


	14. Snowball Fight

TODAY MARKS THE FIRST SNOW DAY OF THE NEAR YEAR!

If you were still had school, you would've raced to turn on the TV to see whether school was canceled or not. (Author's Note: What? Wouldn't everyone? :3 ) Instead, you messaged Izaya this news.

"Izaya-kun, it snowed today~! 3"

"Indeed, it did."

"Do I get today off? :3"

Who said habits never died? (^_~)

"You had yesterday off!"

"Fine, I'm coming ._."

You sighed. Looks like you have to go to work after all, but that didn't upset you the very least. You were glad to see Izaya again.

Actually… You lied. You really wanted today off.

Getting dressed and all, you went outside and walked over to Izaya's place. When you arrived, you pressed his doorbell. You were deep in thought about how Izaya must be so lucky living in such a wonderful building when you were hit in the face by a snowball.

"Good morning, [Name]-chan~! 3" Izaya called out.

You turned around and glared at the sight of Izaya holding a bunch of snowballs.

"Well, aren't you alive and healthy today?" You said.

"Why, yes I am. You looked a bit tired so I decided to cool you off," Izaya replied.

"IZAYA, IT'S COLD ENOUGH ALREADY!" You exclaimed.

You picked up a pile of snow, rolled it up into a ball, and tossed it at Izaya. Izaya easily dodged it. Go figure; he had a lot of practice dodging the numerous trash cans and vending machines that Shizuo throws.

You threw another snowball, and Izaya dodged it again.

Izaya laughed. "Try and catch me~"

You frowned. "Let's stop throwing snowballs; it's a bit childish."

Izaya picked up a pile of snow and tossed it at you. You tried dodging it, but surprisingly, Izaya still managed to hit you.

"Izaya, stop… Let's go back to work."

Izaya-chan laughed. "Wow, that doesn't seem like you at all."

It's true, you don't like to do work, but you don't want to be drenched in wet snow, either.

"Izaya, I'm seriously cold."

Izaya finally got the hint and walked up towards you.

"[Name]-chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah," You said shivering.

"I'm sorry. You didn't catch a cold, right?"

"I don't think so."

Izaya unzipped his jacket and wrapped the jacket around you in a hug.

"Are you warmer now?" He said.

You felt really calm and cozy, but you couldn't help but let out your laughter.

"Mhm? [Name]-chan, is something wrong?" Izaya asked.

You unveiled the snowball that you had been hiding behind your back and stuffed it down Izaya's shirt. Izaya jumped from the coldness.

Trying to get the snowball out of his shirt, he said, "[Name]-chan, I can't believe you…"

You laughed.

"I guess it really is time to go inside now, right?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry for taking two weeks to update. During week one, I had a writer's block, and during week two, I had lots of exams. I'm back now, though! :3<p> 


	15. Double Date

**"Welcome, [Name]-chan!" Celty said with her phone.**

"Hello, thanks for having me over," You replied.

Just recently, Celty had learned that you lived alone and requested that you teached her how to cook. At first, you wanted to decline, saying how your cooking skills are only [number] out of ten, but when you remembered how many times Celty had helped you, you decided to return the favor once and for all.

"No, thank _you_ for coming over and teaching me how to cook!"

"Trust me, Celty-san, I'm not that much of a cook," You said awkwardly.

Celty put a reassuring hand on your shoulder.

"Don't worry," she said, "You can't be any worse than I am."

With that, you decided to give it your best in teaching Celty how to cook. You told Celty the different things you can make, and Celty selected a few she didn't know how to make and is willing to learn. You and Celty -who was in disguise- headed out to the local supermarket to get some cooking materials. You happen to stop near the aisle with hot cocoa supplies.

"Oh, this is one of the ingredients I used to make Izaya's hot cocoa," You said.

"You made him hot cocoa?" Celty asked.

"Yep," You said with a laugh, "It was a really _interesting_ day."

Celty looked like she was squealing behind her disguise.

"Oh my… That's so romantic!" Celty typed into her phone, "That is why I want to learn how to cook, bake, and make stuff."

"Gee, it's only cooking, Celty-san. Love comes from the heart."

"Oh, that reminds me," Celty texted, "How is it going with Izaya?"

"Ah, that's funny… I was just about to ask how it's going with Shinra."

"Shinra and I are doing fine. I feel blessed that I am allowed to receive such love and happiness from him," Celty said.

"Wow, it truly does seem that you two are doing well. If only Izaya and I had a relationship like that," You said.

Celty seemed to blushed.

"I'm sorry, [Name]-chan. I'm not an expert of love so I don't really know how to help you," She said.

Suddenly, a great idea popped into your mind.

"Why don't we go on a double date?" You announced.

Celty seemed to be really excited about this idea.

"That's a wonderful idea. We should definitely do it!" She texted.

"When do you want to have the date?"

"How about tomorrow? The sooner, the better. Besides, I'm really enthusiastic about this idea."

"I guess we should hurry up with the cooking lessons and go tell Izaya."

With that, you grabbed the items you needed from the supermarket, went over to Celty's place, and taught her how to cook. You showed her slowly step by step, and then you let her do it herself with the steps you just taught her, monitoring her to make sure that she is making it correctly. Afterwards, you wrote down the steps and ingredients onto a sheet of paper, formulating a recipe that she could follow whenever she please. By the time you and Celty were finished with the cooking lessons, it was already 10pm.

"Are you still heading over to Izaya's?" Celty asked. "It's pretty late."

"Yes, I'm still heading over to his place. Izaya would most likely still be awake."

"Why can't you just text him?"

"I want to talk to him personally."

"Oh, I see. Well, you better see him soon," Celty advised.

You nodded in approval, gathered your things, and wished Celty goodbye.

* * *

><p>You finally reached Izaya's house after an approximate ten minute walk. When you pressed the doorbell, Izaya opened the door. He looked a bit surprised.<p>

"Why are you here?" He asked. "I thought you were with Celty-san."

"Yeah, I was- Wait, how did you know that?"

Izaya laughed.

"Never mind that. Come in, it's cold out here," He said.

You accepted his invitation.

Once the two of you were warm and cozy again, Izaya decided ask you what's up.

"What brings you here at this time of the day?" He asked.

"Well, I was teaching Celty-san how to cook, and we came up with a plan to go on a double date and I was wondering if you would-"

"No," Izaya said without waiting for you to finish.

You blinked at the sudden response.

"Why not?" You asked.

"No reason," Izaya said.

His face was stone cold, very unlike his usual grinning self. A mix of emotions were building up inside of you as you attempted to interpret Izaya's response. However, those mixed emotions soon became confusion. At last, you've come to the conclusion that it is best not to bother Izaya about this any further.

"Never mind, then," You said as you started to leave for home, "Sorry for bothering you. Good night."

Izaya silently walked you out the door. Once you were outside, however, was when the emotions that have been dwelling within you soon became apparent and tears started to fall from your eyes. You tried to wipe them off as soon as they reached your cheeks.

"Idiot, why are you crying?" You thought to yourself. "It's too cold out here. Your face will freeze."

Before you forget, you decided to call Celty to cancel the plans. You pulled out your phone and texted her what happened.

"I'm sorry, Celty-san. I can't go. Izaya doesn't want to go with me," You typed in.

"Eh?! Why?!" Celty replied within seconds.

"I don't know..."

"Eh, what should we do? I already planned everything out!"

"Why don't you ask someone else, then?"

"I GOT IT~ You can go with Shizuo!" Celty replied.

"Eh? Why Shizuo?" You asked.

You were surprised by Celty's response.

"To be honest, Tom Tanaka had recently texted me to hang out with Shizuo for a day to calm him down. Maybe going on a date with him will soften him up~" Celty explained.

You hesitated. You weren't so sure about this. After all, it didn't seem right and you're pretty sure Shizuo would take this dating thing as nonsense. But then again, you and Izaya aren't exactly 'together'. After some thinking, you finally came up with a final decision.

"Okay, I'll go," You texted.

"See you tomorrow at Ikebukuro Mall at 2pm~!" Celty replied.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, you met up with Shinra, Celty, and Shizuo at Ikebukuro Mall. Shinra was wearing nice clothes, Celty was in disguise, and Shizuo was wearing his regular bartender outfit. You felt awkward wearing your regular clothes, but hey, at least it's clean.<p>

Just like that, your first double date started. Celty, Shinra, Shizuo, and you went around the mall performing various activities. Every now and then, you took a glimpse at Shizuo. He was really quiet, but he seemed surprisingly calm. You wondered why, but your answer soon became apparent when you noticed how much more Celty chats with Shizuo than with Shinra. When she did, Shinra was the one who was really quiet. With his head down as Celty converses with Shizuo, he seems kind of down. Eventually, he raised his head, only to catch you staring at him. He walked over to you and ask you a question.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

The question caught you by surprise.

"Nothing's wrong… Why do you ask?" You asked.

"You don't seem like you're having fun. Has something been bothering you?" He asked.

"Well, actually… Yesterday, I was quite worried about why Izaya turned down our date," You answered.

"I think the answer is pretty clear," Shinra replied.

"What do you mean?"

Shinra awkward explained, "Well, I really love Celty-san, but during the whole date, she has been talking to Shizuo. It makes me kind of jealous. Maybe Izaya thought something like this would happen and decided to decline so he wouldn't have to experience jealousy."

You were convinced about this idea, but jealousy? Shinra noticed your doubt and elaborated on his theory.

"I'm pretty sure you realized how Izaya doesn't like to express emotions such as jealousy, right? In addition, Izaya is really intelligent so he can predict things like this would happen. As a result, he came upon the conclusion to not go on a double date with you to avoid these emotions."

A weird feeling emerged in your chest. Your heart started thumping more rapidly, and your throat felt like you swallowed a rock. You spun on your heel and ran towards the exit.

"Sorry, guys, I got to go!" You exclaimed.

You raced down the block towards Izaya's place.

* * *

><p>Izaya answered the door when you rang the doorbell.<p>

"Oh, [Name]-chan… What are you doing here? What happened to your date with Shizu-chan?" Izaya said with the cold expression you've seen yesterday. That expression turned sour when he said the name 'Shizu-chan'.

You couldn't find the words to express your feelings so you decided to use action and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Izaya-chan, for not realizing your feelings earlier," You said.

You felt Izaya twitch, as if he wanted to pull away from you, but he didn't. He just stood there, unsure whether he should hug you back or not. Eventually, he spoke up.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"You were jealous, weren't you?"

Once again, you were shocked by your own boldness.

"What are you talking about?" He said, but his expression proved that you were right.

"I didn't like it, Izaya-chan… I didn't like it when the person standing next to me wasn't you."

Izaya was still captured in your hug, wondering what to do. Eventually, he made up his mind and told you the truth.

"You're right, [Name]-chan. Going on a double date means that there would be another guy there and seeing you with another guy… who knows how I might've reacted. I thought that if I turned down the invitation, you wouldn't go on the date, but when I heard you went with Shizu-chan instead, I realized how much I screwed up. I'm sorry, [Name]-chan," Izaya explained as he hugged you.

You smiled; glad that the mess between you and Izaya was all cleared up. You and Izaya were a lot more than just 'friends', but you still wonder when either of you will accumulate the courage to bring the relationship up a level (or two).

"I'm hoping to see more sides of you, Izaya-chan," You said as you hugged him a bit tighter.

But maybe the promotion will happen a lot sooner than you think.


	16. Your New Roommate

You woke up really early this morning to answer a phone call. At first, you thought it was Izaya, but it wasn't.

"Hello, [Name]-chan~" said the voice on the phone, "Remember me?"

Indeed you did. The person on the phone was none other than your childhood friend, Kirigaya Izumi.

"Izumi-chan, is it not?"

"EYYY! You remember me~!" Izumi exclaimed with joy. "Do you miss me?"

You haven't seen Izumi since high school and you gotta admit it: You did miss him.

"Yes, Izumi-chan. I miss you. It has been way too long."

You've been with Izumi ever since kindergarten. The two of you were overachievers with excellent academic scores, allowing the two of you to be in the same class every year. That wasn't really surprisingly, considering the fact that you guys studied together. You two actually did many things together as children, but what Izumi was going to say next was the most shocking news you've ever heard.

"[Name]-chan, I'm moving to Ikebukuro," Izumi started.

"That's great! We will see each other again!"

Izumi continued, "But my parents haven't provided me money yet. I will receive it in a week or so. Therefore, can I live with you until then?"

A normal girl would have rejected him right away, but you weren't just any regular girl. You were his childhood friend. You've been together for at least twelve years. Because of the trust you had accumulated from the past years, you decided to allow Izumi to dwell with you, but what you didn't know was: People can change a lot in three years.

A few hours after the call, Izumi appeared at your doorstep. (You had given him your address through a text message.) You live in a [house/apartment] that had a guest bedroom in it so you permitted Izumi to sleep in there. Izumi quickly unpacked and settled into the little bedroom, and while he did, you wished you lived in a enormous building like Izaya's.

The moment Izumi finished packing, he asked asked for your wifi password. You gave the little brat the password, and he began texting to his heart's content. Sooner or later, you joined him, and when you did, he was quite surprised.

"Do you use really your phone that often?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that you never seemed to use your phone a lot to talk to people since you never text me," He justified.

Izumi scooted over next to you and glanced at your cool smartphone and saw the Dollar's chatroom.

"Woah, that's a lot of people you're talking to."

"Not really..." You stated.

All of a sudden, you receives a text from Izaya.

"Orihara Izaya: Are you coming over today?~" said the notification.

The notification sparked some curiosity and perhaps disappointment in Izumi.

"[Name]-chan, does Orihara-san happen to be your boyfriend?" He asked.

You felt a bit embarrassed. "No... Why do you ask?"

"Let me see that," Izumi said as he grabbed your phone.

Before you could stop him, he was already scrolling through your chat with Izaya.

"Eh... You two seem very romantic."

You held in a laugh. Izaya? Romantic? Of all the adjectives that people use to describe him, romantic was never used.

Then, Izumi started to type a message to Izaya. He sent it before you even noticed.

"Sorry, Izaya. My friend Izumi just moved in today, and I'm helping him unpack my things."

Izaya replied immediately. "Eh... Do you want me to come over and help you?"

You blushed at the fact that Izaya wants to help.

"Tell him 'sure'," You said.

Before Izumi typed anything, he asked, "Why do you always text Izaya but not me? You can clearly see from these messages that you talk to Izaya m8ore often."

"He's just a co-worker and a good friend of mine," You said, but your face clearly shows that you don't want it to be true. You want a stronger relationship than that.

Izumi smirked. "I would like to meet this guy," He said, and he quickly typed up your reply.

Soon enough, Izaya reached your house and rang the doorbell. You answered the door, and Izaya merrily entered. This was the first time he has been to your house. To be honest, you never told him your address, but this informant is amazing, isn't he?

"Good afternoon, Orihara-san. My name is Kirigaya Izumi. I'm a childhood friend of [Name]."

"He has been with me for twelve years until college separated us," You added on.

Izaya didn't seem impressed with this information, but he introduced himself.

"My name is Orihara Izaya. I work as an underground informant with [Name]-chan, who organizes my files (I guess). I'm 21 years old."

"Izaya, you're way older than that."

"Spare me~"

"Anyway, you said you're here to help Izumi unpack?"

"To be honest, I've already finished unpacking, but I still have some boxes that could be stored on top of the closet," Izumi said.

"I'll help you," Izaya said.

"I'll make something for you two to eat, okay?" You asked.

"Sure," Izumi said with a great smile as he and Izaya walked towards the guest bedroom.

As Izaya was helping Izumi lift the first box, Izaya spoke up.

"You only wanted me to come here because you wanted to see how I looked like, didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"It was obvious that [Name]-chan wouldn't reply so quickly, and that wasn't her texting style."

"Eh? You keep track on how fast [Name]-chan texts and reply, huh?"

Izaya changed the topic. "Are you pleased now? Don't I look beautiful?"

"I don't know... One thing's for sure: You look older than 21," Izumi replied.

"Now, now, no need to be jealous."

"You like [Name]-chan, don't you?"

Izaya stopped joking around.

"Why would it matter to you whether or not I like her?" He asked.

"I like her, and it doesn't matter whether or not I become her boyfriend, right?

"It does matter."

"Why?"

"It just does," Izaya said.

"Whatever, but let me just tell you this: She has been separated from me for years, and she won't be separated from me again."


	17. Chocolate Love

TODAY IS VALENTINE'S DAY (At least, in the anime world), AND YOU HAD STARTED PLANNING FOR TODAY TWO WEEKS AGO. Your plan was to make dark chocolate for Izaya-chan and to give it to him when you go to work. After your work shift is over, you were going to invite Izaya out to a restaurant.

However, things didn't exactly go according to plan. After all, it didn't occur to you that there would be a person named Izumi stalking you all day.

"Eh?! Aren't you going to make chocolate for Izaya-chan?~"

Due to the fact that you felt like he was invading your privacy, you didn't want to make chocolate with him around.

"Don't you like him?~"

Izumi had been watching your every move ever since you woke up, and if you started making chocolate now, he would know that you're making chocolate for Izaya, even though you want to give it to him secretly.

"What do you want, Izumi-san?" You asked, rather annoyed.

"It's Valentine's day, isn't it? Aren't you going to make chocolate for your crush?" Izumi asked with a smirk.

You blushed. "W-Who said I liked Izaya or that I would make chocolate?"

Izumi sighed. "[Name]-chan, you're as hopeless as you were back then."

You blushed even harder when you remembered how popular Izumi was back then (and maybe even now). The main reason why you had friends in the past was because you were Izumi's friend.

Izumi stopped texting on his phone and put it down besides him on the bed. He looked up at you with a serious face and said, "[Name]-chan, make me chocolate."

"Eh?! What's with the sudden demand?!"

Izumi rolled on his back like a sad, little puppy.

"We've been friends for twelve years, and you never gave me chocolate on Valentine's day."

"Well…."

"Don't you like me?" Izumi asked.

"As a friend, yes."

"Who said you can't give chocolate to friends on Valentine's day?" Izumi asked.

"You have a point…"

Izumi smiled. "Don't put too much sugar in mine, okay?~"

You raced into the kitchen. Your pulse felt like you were running in a marathon but you didn't.

"It's not like I like Izumi or anything…" You thought to yourself.

OF COURSE NOT. YOU LIKE IZAYA.

"Maybe talking and breathing was a workout," You thought.

YES YES, IT WAS A WORKOUT THAT CONSISTED OF BREATHING EXERCISES.

Eventually, you calmed down and took out the ingredients required to make the chocolates. You decided to make two batches: one for Izumi and one for Izaya. Looks like you didn't wander too far from your plan, after all.

Izumi smirked when you left and unlocked his phone.

"You heard that, Izaya-chan?~" Izumi said into the mic.

"Yeah, I heard it," Izaya reply.

His usual chipper, high-pitched voice was now deep and serious.

What happened? While you were moping around in your house all day, Izumi was busy storming up a way to get you to make him chocolate while making Izaya jealous. He managed to kill two birds with one stone by being blunt and asking you to make him chocolate and by recording the conversation to 'upset' Izaya.

'Eh?! Aren't you going to make chocolate for Izaya-chan?~'

'Don't you like him?~'

'W-Who said I liked Izaya or that I would make chocolate?'

'Don't put too much sugar in mine, okay?~'

These phrases echoed in Izaya's mind.

Okay, maybe Izumi used a voice editing app to make those phrases echo, but still….

These phrases echoed in Izaya's mind as he tried to interpret the new emotion he's feeling.

Stress? Frustration? Izaya guessed these were the emotions he was experiencing.

"What are you going to do, Izaya-chan?~" Izumi asked.

"Nothing... It's none of my business on who [Name]-chan gives the chocolate," Izaya replied.

"Eh, so you were one of those nice guys?" Izumi said, "Good luck. Nice guys finish last."

"I FINALLY FINISHED!" You exclaimed.

Izumi popped his head around the kitchen door.

"Wow... It smells so good!"

Izumi inhaled the delicious aroma of dark chocolate that was floating in the air and watched as you placed heart-shaped pieces of chocolate into a transparent bag. It was when you tied the bag with a ribbon that Izumi started to wonder what you're doing with the sweets.

"Why are you tying the chocolate up? Aren't we going to eat it?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah, there's another batch right there," You said as you motioned to the fresh batch of chocolate that's lying on a tray on the kitchen counter. "This bag is for Izaya."

"I thought you said you weren't going to give him any chocolate."

"I changed my mind," You said as you grabbed your coat.

"Don't go."

"What?"

Izumi slammed the door shut, grabbed your arm, and trapped you between nearby wall.

"I said don't go."

"Izumi, it hurts..."

When Izumi saw your pained expression, his senses came back and he let go of you.

"Sorry... I just had a vision," He said.

You nodded. "It's okay... I'm leaving for Izaya's place now. I'll come back," You said.

Izumi stood there as he watched you leave. "That's what you said last time."

"You made chocolate for me?" Izaya asked.

He was very surprised when he saw you at his door with a bag of chocolate in your hand.

"Weren't you making the chocolate for Izumi?"

"Meh... I made a second batch. That was actually the batch I messed up."

Izaya laughed. "Ahh, that's my [Name]-chan~!"

You giggled as Izaya merrily opened his bag of chocolate and took a bite.

"Not bad..."

"Awhs, you don't like it?"

"I do... It's just missing something."

You sighed. "How will I ever please you?"

Izaya took another bite of chocolate. Then, he walked up towards you and kissed you. He swallowed the piece of chocolate he was eating.

"Nevermind, I think this chocolate is perfect."

You licked your lips. It really did taste good. Looks like you managed to follow your plan, after all.

* * *

><p>P.S. The secret ingredient in making a delicious batch of chocolate is love.<p> 


End file.
